Johan Liebert
Johan Liebert, who is 19 almost 20 years old, is the main antagonist and the titular "monster" of the series. He is a fairly realistic take on an Anti-Christ figure and the exploration of Doomsday themes in anime/manga. Johan is quite a mysterious fellow who causes many tragedies in his wake, and he could be described as a serial killer of sorts. In the manga/anime at the height of his terror, he is described as the beast with seven heads and ten horns itself. List of Aliases *Franz Heinau *Johan Liebert *Erich Springer *Michael Reichmann Biography Johan Liebert and his twin sister, Anna, were born as the result of The Eugenics Experiment orchestrated by Franz Bonaparta in the early 1970s. In short, the goal of this experiment was to create a child who was a genius, had a flawless appearance, and would be able to "lead" the human race. One pairing set up was between Anna (Viera Černá) and Bonaparta's younger stepbrother (members of the Monster community refer to this man as "Jodaddy"). Jodaddy was aware of the project, but wasn't supposed to reveal any information to the woman. Bonaparta had them meet at a cafe in Prague, and used a formula he created to make the two of them fall in love. Naturally, in doing so, the man felt it was wrong to keep secrets from Viera, so he told her about the project, then suggested that the two of them run away together. Bonaparta was expecting this however, as it had already been written into "The Program." Jodaddy was executed, and Viera was placed under constant surveillance until she gave birth. During her confinement, she realized that the man who came in often to draw her pregnant form was the one behind the experiment, and cursed him, saying that her children would get revenge for everything he and his people had done to their family. He laughed and told her how amusing she was. Later, in 1975, the twins were born. Separation of Anna Viera and the twins were released, and lived in the Three Frogs Building next to Charles Bridge in Prague. While living there, the mother dressed both children as little girls in order to convince the public she only had only a single child. One fateful day, Bonaparta and Peter Čapek appeared, and told her they would be taking one child away to be experimented on, and the other would be able to stay at home; the catch was that she was the one who had to make the decision of which twin to give away. Thus, Viera was forced to make "Sophie's Choice." First, she handed Johan over, but quickly changed her mind and gave Anna up instead. It's unknown whether or not she was aware of which child was which, but it is assumed that she didn't due to the fact that they were dressed up identically, and that, at that age, boys and girls don't sound too different. This was one of the most crucial points in Johan's life -- was he the one she intended to send away, or did his mother just confuse him with Anna? That question would haunt him for the rest of his days. Anna and Viera were both taken away, and Johan stayed at the Three Frogs by himself. During this period, he spent a lot of time reading The Nameless Monster, a picture book written by Franz Bonaparta under one of his pseudonyms Emil Sebe. The story was about a hungry monster that was looking for name, and jumped into people, taking their identities but then devouring them later when he became too hungry. At the end, the monster jumped inside a prince named Johan, and found himself satisfied with the name, but ended up eating all the people Johan knew, so even though he had a name, there was no longer anyone left to call him by it. Anna later returned, and Johan asked her to tell him about everything she experienced. She told him about how she was locked in a dark room with no sense of direction. She just sat there for days and days, and somehow, her meals would appear out of nowhere. Eventually, there was a light, and a door opened. Franz Bonaparta was standing there, and told her that people can become anything. Following that, she wandered through the halls of the Red Rose Mansion until she came to a large room where the organizers of the experiment were having a toast to their success in creating "the one." However, all of that was just a scheme set up by Bonaparta, who had fallen in love with the twins' mother and intended to kill everyone involved in the experiment with poisoned wine. Anna stood there and watched all of their lifeless bodies collapse onto the floor. Afterwards, Bonaparta approached her and said she and her brother must never become monsters, but she forgot to pass on this important detail to Johan. Johan got confused, internalised everything Anna told him, and ultimately took these memories for his own, honestly believing he was the one taken to the mansion, not his sister. Start of their journey alone Viera returned around this time as well, and told them that they would have to live on their own. Johan cried, and then he and Anna burned down the Three Frogs and began their journey with no destination. They wandered aimlessly, cold and hungry, and met a middle-aged couple who provided them with food. After eating, Johan and Anna played in the grass before them, while they discussed potentially adopting the twins. However, Johan came over and slit their throats before they could make any decisions. After that, he went back over to Anna, and told her they were leaving because he had a plan. It is unknown whether or not they encountered more couples before running into General Wolf. The two continued walking, and eventually, starving and on the verge of death, reached the "Scenery for a Doomsday" on the Czech-German border, with the intent of dying there. However, patrol officer General Helmut Wolf rescued them. He looked in Johan's bag, and found one thing; a copy of The Nameless Monster. He decided that he would name Johan, for some odd reason, after the monster Johan in the book, and gave Anna the name of Anna. After that, he sent them to two separate orphanages; Anna to a place called Orphanage 47 and Johan to Kinderheim 511. This is around the year 1984. Kinderheim 511 Kinderheim 511 was an experiment set up by the East German government to create perfect soldiers -- it was based off of Bonaparta's work. Little is known about what took placed there, though survivors who were able to recall some memories stated that they took part in "debates" where they would psychologically destroy their opponents. Other children, like Wolfgang Grimmer, had to participate in alternative activities such as watching excessive hours of TV while put under a lot of stress. Johan was already beyond their program by the time he arrived, and naturally, the director grew curious about him. The instructors drugged Johan and forced him to do an interview (this is later what gets Jan Suk involved in the Johan mess since he had a safety deposit box key to where the tape was being kept). Throughout this time, Johan and Anna "communicated" in a sense. First the lady at his sister's orphanage thought it was nonsense when she said what Johan had done that day or who he met, but then one day Anna said that "Johan is going to leave Kinderheim 511 tomorrow", and sure enough, the following day Kinderheim fell into ruin. Johan no longer desired to be in Kinderheim, so he took advantage of the hatred and tension wandering about, and, as he put it, "added a little fuel to fire." He told the boys they were going to destroy the place, and together they managed to brainwash the instructors into hating the director and each other. Johan also created a fairy tale that went like this: "In Kinderheim 511, there was a boy who was always kept under sleeping pills.Because he held the words that could destroy any person, the teachers thought he was a monster and kept him locked underground. Such was the terror that they felt towards him that they swore they could see ten horns and seven heads. But one day, the boy developed resistance to the drugs and awakened. He manipulated his jailors and slipped back among the pupils. But the boys didn't know who he was... because none of them knew each other's names or pasts. The boy hated everything about the facility, so he began secretly plotting to have everyone kill each other. First, he would steal all of their memories, so that they couldn't even remember their own names, and then offer them the path to death, through their torment... But the boys never even realized that they were being controlled.Could it be that someone is trying to manipulate us? And so this incredible fervor raced through the orphanage" Something about the story terrified the pupils and instructors, and made them extremely paranoid to a point where they massacred one another. Two boys survived; Johan (needless to say), and Christoph, who had been hiding in a cabinet. They two formulated a "plan" and decided they would meet again someday. The Lieberts Michael Liebert, a former adviser of commerce, along with his wife, wanted to adopt Johan, but he refused to go anywhere without his sister, so Anna was adopted, too. In 1986, the family fled to West Germany, where they lived in Dusseldorf. Franz Bonaparta, who was living in Ruhenheim under the name Klaus Poppe, saw them on TV and went to pay the twins a visit, even if he could only see their sleeping faces. The Lieberts allowed him in, and he looked at them, under the impression they were sleeping. Johan, however, was not asleep and thought that Franz Bonaparta, this "monster," was going to take him and Anna away. He killed the Lieberts shortly after to protect him and his sister. Anna heard the gunshots and woke up, then saw her parents' corpses before she found Johan standing there with a gun. She asked him why he did it, and he responded by saying that he had to, then gave Anna the gun and ordered her to shoot him in the head, wipe the gun afterwards to remove her fingerprints, and then run away. She obediently followed his request, and shot him. The next door neighbors, who had woke up due to all the gunshots, called the police. The authorities arrived shortly after and Johan was taken to Eisler Memorial Hospital to be treated by Doctor Kenzo Tenma. Kenzo Tenma Kenzo Tenma was a bright, young neurosurgeon on his way up. He had come to Germany from Japan after he read one of Director Udo Heinemann's papers, which he was fascinated by. Heinemann had taken him under his wing, and used Tenma's skills for his own benefit. At one point, Tenma was supposed to operate on a Turkish man who was brought into the hospital first, but Heinemann told him to operate on an opera singer instead, because his life was more valued. Later, he ran into the wife of the Turkish man who died, and she hit him repeatedly saying, "Bring him back! If you had operated on him, he wouldn't have died!" with her sobbing son standing behind her. Tenma felt guilty about this, and asked his fiance, Eva Heinemann, how she felt: she told him that human life is not equal. Tenma thought that was wrong, and stood firm in his beliefs. That set the tone for his attitude when Johan was brought into the hospital on that rainy night. He was about to begin Johan's surgery, but received an emergency call from Director Heinemann, demanding he operate on Mayor Roedecker instead. Tenma had been deeply affected by the Turkish woman's words the previous day, so he refused Heinemann's order and continued surgery on the boy. Johan's operation was sucessful, but the mayor died, and as a punishment, Tenma lost his position and ruined any chances he ever had about progressing in his career. He told Johan's comatose body that the bastards who were responsible for doing that to him would be better off dead. Johan was actually awake during this time, and decided to grant Tenma's wish; he killed the director and the two doctors who caused his savior grief with poison candy, then disappeared with Anna from the hospital. After their escape from the Eisler Memorial Shortly after escaping, he and Anna met a man named Rheinhard Dinger, who had run into complications for attacking a man who was abusing his dog. Johan explained everything that happened to the police and said the Dinger was not in the wrong. After this, the man unwillingly took the twins to his house. The three were watching TV, and Dinger commented on all the useless scums out there like the man who was abusing his dog, and how they would be better off dead. Johan agreed, then proposed the idea that he could kill these unnecessary units. Dinger was easily convinced and turned into a serial killer -- to be precise, a cabby that killed those who showed him disrespect: spitting on him, swearing, having sex in the car, etc. Then, Anna and Johan left, but later Johan came back and asked Dinger to kill someone, to which he readily agreed. From there, the two went on to Heidelberg, where Johan left Anna but said he would come retrieve her on their twentieth birthday (May 1995). Then, he went to another town, and stayed with a family under the name of Franz Heinau from March of 1987 to April of 1988. He struck up a good relationship with a blind man who was a former soldier. The man told him war stories and, per Johan's request, gave him his description of "ultimate fear." He also taught Johan French and English, which, by the end of the thirteen-month period, he had mastered. After this, Johan stayed with a family in Koln under the alias Michael Reichmann for two years. Before departing, he set a little fire to burn all his school records. The other Lieberts Next, he went to Bruntal, where he found a new family with the last name "Liebert," who coincidentally had a son named Johan, but he had died when he was only a year old. Johan jumped into this family, and a fire conveniently started where the town birth certificate records were kept, so the Lieberts were able to apply for a new certificate making it seem as though their son had never died. He provided his new family with a nice home in Offenbach Hesse. Johan didn't kill them until much later, and used them as a "backup" if necessary so he could prove he was just an ordinary teen (which later proved useful when Richard Braun was investigating him). Although he had established a family, he didn't spend much time with them. At the age of fifteen, he set up an underground money laundering business which turned out to be a huge success. During this time, he also spent several months living with Halenka Novakova; she was baffled by the extraordinary similarities between Johan and her friend, Viera Cerna. She was killed in 1995 due to her involvement with the young man. Eventually, Johan grew bored of the underground bank, so he took some money and abandoned it. Without the organization's president, everyone involved went crazy, trying to take all the money for themselves; a massacre broke out and they all died. The middle-aged couples serial killings After this, Johan had to dispose of all his foster parents, and manipulated serial killers around Germany to do his dirty work for him. One trio carrying out the executions involved Adolf Junkers and two of his partners . Naturally, Johan betrayed the group, and killed two of them on the spot. The other, Junkers, just barely escaped but was hit by a car. He was treated by Kenzo Tenma and made a miraculous recovery, but one night his paranoia caused him to run out of the hospital in terror. Tenma chased after him and they reached an abandoned building where Junkers was shot to death by Johan. This is when Tenma decided he would find and kill Johan with his own hands. He conducted his own investigations, which lead him to Heidelberg, where Johan had come to pick Anna up in May of 1995. Tenma interfered with his plans though, and rescued the girl from Johan's grasps. Involvement with the Neo-Nazis After that incident, Johan prepared to destroy an organization led by a neo-Nazi leader, "The Baby," who believed that Johan would become the next Adolf Hitler. Tenma, meanwhile, arrived in Frankfurt while investigating the murder of the Springers (a family Johan stayed with under the name Erich Springer before conveniently having someone kill his parents). He learned of The Baby's plans to destroy the Turkish district, then encountered Helmut Wolf, who requested of him to prevent the group's welcome party from happening, and added that he wanted Tenma to be the person to kill Johan. As Tenma put a stop to the idiotic scheme, Johan annihilated the majority of the people involved in the organization. He then left a little note for Tenma on a water tower indicating that he may have split personalities, however, this is not true and was just Johan's way of playing with him a little. After that, Johan left and enrolled in a university in Munich. As a Law student Johan's plan in enrolling in the university was to get close to the former business tycoon, Hans Georg Schuwald, then have him killed so he could take his place, giving Johan power over all of Europe's economy. First, Johan manipulated murderers to kill those close to Schuwald, so that was he was further isolated making it easier for Johan to fill this empty space in Schuwald's heart with himself. Johan befriended Karl Neuman, a young man who was Schuwald's real son but was afraid to confess, and helped reunite the family. Delighted, Schuwald made Johan his newly appointed secretary. Karl and Schuwald decided that because Johan was extremely intelligent in the field of economics, if anything ever happened to Schuwald, he would occupy his position instead of Karl. Johan's plan had run smoothly, and all he had to do was kill Schuwald at the book donation ceremony (which was to be done by Roberto), but instead found a copy of The Nameless Monster and regained some of his forgotten memories; he then changed his plans entirely and left Schuwald because he was no longer of interest. He gave his goodbyes with a fire at the donation ceremony. Johan then remembered his past, and had decided to erase everything. To that end, Johan Liebert embarked to Prague, where he established his identity as "Anna Liebert" and began emulating Nina by adopting her personality and manner of dress. First, he murdered Reinhart Biermann, the former headmaster of 511 Kinderheim in the period preceding the time Johan spent there and the following massacre, as he was in possession of a tape from his youth located in an undisclosed safety deposit box; several of the orphans Biermann was taking care of caught sight of "the beautiful blonde lady" as (s)he left the scene of the crime. He then tracked Inspector Zeman and two of his subordinates, who were formerly members of the Czechoslovakian StB and were trying to obtain the tape for the purpose of selling it, to a factory setting where they were torturing Wolfgang Grimmer for information about its location. Upon interrupting the interrogation, Johan (in his "Anna" disguise) shot one of the subordinates in the head, before apparently allowing (and perhaps inciting) Wolfgang Grimmer to kill the other two by manifesting his "Magnificent Steiner" personality. In Prague as "Anna" Thereafter, Johan, as "Anna", begin to frequent a local bar, where (s)he connected with Zeman's one-time protege, Detective Jan Suk, who was smitten with "her." However, the courtship seemed to be a means to an end, as Johan killed Suk's boss and other corrupt policemen involved with the StB who were trying to obtain the tape using poisoned whiskey bonbons, in a manner similar to his previous poisonings, deflecting blame and suspicion for the murders onto Suk. Later, he visited Suk's mother in the hospital and used her as an intermediary to relay information to others like Tenma, who had also come to Prague searching for information. He managed to locate the safety deposit box where the tape was, and copied over it with a message for Tenma. Meanwhile, in order to exonerate Grimmer from false suspicion of murdering Biermann, several of the orphans who were previously in his custody banded together to find the "mysterious blonde lady" and one of them, Milosh, found "Anna", who invited him back to "her" apartment and told him he should find his lost mother, but cruelly imparted that if he couldn't find her, then he had no place in the world; he then sent him to look for her in a nearby red light district, and it was only through Grimmer and Tenma's narrow intervention that the boy didn't commit suicide after failing to find his mother and witnessing several forms of human depravity along the way. Johan, with little else left to attend to in Prague, proceeded to burn down the Red Rose Mansion after giving a distant speech to his mother's portrait, before departing the city. Reunion with Christof Sievernich Thereafter, he attended a high society gathering back in Germany, where Eva Heinemann, who had encountered him once before, pointed him out to Peter Capek, enabling his long-sought reunion with Christof Sievernich, the only other "monster" who survived the events of the massacre at 511 Kinderheim. However, Johan had other matters to attend to as well, and proceeded to send the organization attempting to make him their leader into chaos, first having The Baby murdered by a prostitute who had connections to him and then surprising Capek at his country retreat, causing Capek to lapse into paranoia. The "Perfect Suicide" The last piece he needed to get rid of was Franz Bonaparta, but before that, he finally met with his sister and told her the story of how he went to the Red Rose Mansion. Anna told him was wrong -- that story wasn't his to tell because she was the one who had such experiences. The two talked, and, when they were done, Anna almost killed herself, but Tenma saved her before that happened. Johan visited Horst Grossman, the last subordinate he needed to kill, and said he had woke up from the dream; he knew where he had to be, and that it was from a memory only he had. Following Grossman's death, he went to Ruhenheim and destroyed the town's peace, then executed Franz Bonaparta, carrying out his mother's wishes ("The children growing inside of me will have my revenge"). Johan tried to provoke Tenma into killing him by holding a gun to the head of a young boy, Wim Knaup, but instead was shot by the boy's alcoholic father, Herbert Knaup, who described Johan as "The Beast" from the Book of Revelation, with seven heads and ten horns. The End Ironically, Johan was operated on and saved yet again by Doctor Tenma. At the end of the series, Tenma paid him a visit in the state police hospital, where Johan had been in a comatose state ever since the massacre. However, he somehow sat up and began talking to Tenma, telling him the story of where his mother chose between her two children, and asked him which child wasn't needed. After, Tenma left. Johan's fate following this is unclear, but his hospital bed is seen empty in the ending credits, implying he either passed away after giving that message to Tenma, or left the hospital to do as he pleases. Personality Johan Liebert is a serial killer who leaves no traces of himself or his involvement behind in each killing. Johan Liebert is not even his real name nor does he claim to know his true name or who he really is. He is implicit in killing most of his foster parents and in orchestrating at least two (later it becomes three) mass killings in which the idea of it all being a conspiracy coming from one person is just plain difficult for many people, including authorities, to believe. Johan is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity (often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a series of explosions from a distance). He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate, and trustworthy or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. His presence can leave such an impression on people that he is able to convince a handful or rather legions of people to commit murder, play suicide games, or do other monstrous things. Heinrich Lunge summed it up very nicely that Johan starts off by gradually luring people into removing the lines to their own inner maps so to speak. The more people remove the lines without really thinking about it the more room he has to redraw or redefine their map. When they are completely at his mercy, it is because they are so disconnected and shut off from what they once were and they are now easier to bend to his will. These people may in a sense be trapped in a delusion-like state or trapped in a nightmare, horror movie like scene, matrix, anarchy, hell, or underbelly of the underworld. It's safe to say if these people disappeared, no one would be able to miss them. These people, as a result, become the very scum of the Earth that they once looked down upon, smited, and reviled with hate. Johan Liebert tends to temporarily "befriend" these people, ally, and sympathize with them until he moves onto someone or something else to influence or toy with. It is said he treats people like a line of ants, and his desire is to toy with the line of ants any way he pleases. A blind man who once knew Johan Liebert said that the boy would never truly open up to anyone except for his twin sister, Anna Liebert/Nina Fortner. This same blind man also noted that the one thing Johan seems to be most interested in is people how people react when having to face their worst nightmares or fears. Aside from his sister being the only person he cares about, Johan shows genuine appreciation and high regard towards Kenzo Tenma for saving his life over Mayor Roedecker's life. Johan is most certainly a prodigy. How intelligent is he exactly? No one really knows for sure, except he seems to be very good at learning things very quickly, digging up information for research, taking care of himself instead of relying on others, and profusely develops any other skill he may need in order to take advantage of people. He is probably a rare example of a child sociopath to start with even though he was forced to undergo inhumane experiments in Kinderheim 511. Johan is attached to very few material possessions and seems to possibly take considerable pride in that. He's aloof enough towards possessions that he will even hand out wads of cash to people he doesn't know so they can buy drugs. His tendency to cut out his own face or other's faces from pictures, burn people's books or documents, or scrawl messages on walls may also reflect this detachment. Sometimes he appears to enjoy destroying or defacing other people's most cherished possessions, valuables, or any other evidence of their existence, since he knows it will hurt them far more than it could ever hurt himself. He almost never stays in one place for very long, and he always figures when to leave at just the right time. He is such a difficult person to find, put under surveillance, profile, etc. that Inspector Heinrich Lunge, along with other reasons, consistently thinks that Johan Liebert is more likely an elaborate hoax fabricated by his number one suspect Kenzo Tenma instead of a real person. Johan takes extreme enjoyment in making others think he is not a real person or that he is too perfect to exist to the point that some people may think he is God-like, the Devil, or an entity that cannot be killed. One could say he is doing a fine job of playing a "I do not exist/you do not exist" game of sorts that he has come up with. The creators really like to tease the readers/viewers by making us feel afraid he might somehow be missing a soul or a human essence in general by never showing Johan eating much, undressing, or the most intimate details of the sort. If anyone does come too close to discovering Johan's past or identity, this unlucky person may end up murdered in a pinch. If anyone tries to stop him face-to-face, he may ask the person to shoot him in the head or do something horrible along those lines. He shocks many people with how little he cares for the value of a human life, including his very own and even people it would perhaps serve to benefit him more if they lived. We are given a much better idea of where his source of inspiration for his mode of operation(s) come from when we come across a particular children's storybook called The Nameless Monster, which was written by Franz Bonaparta, under the handle Emil Sebe. Relationships Anna Liebert/Nina Fortner It is clear the deep attachment Johan feels towards his twin sister Anna/Nina, who is possibly the only person for whom he feels affection. During a cassette recording made while he was in Kinderheim 511, he said, "What I'm most afraid of is forgetting Anna. The strange lessons we have everyday... are making my memories fade. Please, don't make me forget Anna. It's only Anna and me in this world." Johan also mentions several times their special connection as twins, calling Nina his "other half" and saying she is him and he is her. Their relationship is further complicated by the fact that as children they'd spend a great deal of time dressed as identical little girls, in identical dresses and hairstyles, in an attempt by their mother to hide the fact that she had twin children. This blurs the boundaries of their individual identities even more, to the point where Johan confuses Nina's shared experiences at the Red Rose Mansion as his own memories. Despite their emotional bond, Johan remains unfazed at his sister's repeated atempts to kill him, believing himself beyond redemption, and seems to passively wait for the time his sister will come to kill him once again. Dr. Kenzo Tenma Johan's relationship with Tenma is somewhat paradoxical. Johan has openly stated his gratitude towards the doctor for having saved his life, poisoning the ones that posed a threat to Tenma's career – Drs. Heinemann, Oppenheim and Boyer – and allowing him to live, despite Tenma not only knowing everything about his identity and past life and crimes but also actively trying to kill him, as a reward for saving Johan's life. He also claims Tenma is "more than a father" to him. Like General Wolf, who is not killed by Johan but left to live in complete solitude and fear after having all his close relatives and acquaintances murdered, Tenma seems to be one of the few people regarded as worthy of seeing "what Johan saw" – the scenery of doomsday, a life in absolute solitude, without a name, all his loved ones taken from him. On the other hand, Johan seems to enjoy playing this cat-and-mouse game with Tenma, leaving him messages on walls with clues about his next locations and generally leaving an obvious trail for the doctor to follow. As with Nina, he also passively awaits for Tenma to shoot him, or rather even invites it. Whether Johan does this out of a genuine death wish or to taunt Tenma into committing the crime of murder, thus becoming a monster himself, is left ambiguous, though it's highly likely it's for both reasons. Anna It can be thought that Johan had a deeper attachment to his mother than Nina, mostly because he was the one who cried when their mother left them to live by themselves. Also, he was the only of the twins who recalled 'being one with his mother', as per his visit to the Red Rose Mansion to see the Maria Theresa's Hall. Also, as implied by the scene in the last episode, he was the only one thinking about his mother's choice at that time when Čapek and Bonaparta had to take on of them away. The true sentiments of his mother while making that choice might have been frightful for Johan, aktough he keeps on asking what really it were. However, if that scene is to be interpreted as an hallucination by Tenma, the former might not be the case Timeline THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!! Other Another Monster Another Monster was written basically for the compilation of testimonies for and against Johan. Birthday There is some question as to when the birthday of the twins is. Near the beginning of episode twenty one in the anime, there is a brief moment showing a file for Nina Fortner, which states her birthday as April 7th. However, the manga does not provide the same information (though instead of giving a different date, the birthday is just excluded entirely). In the first chapter of Another Monster, one of the paragraphs reads as following: "In May of 1995, a shocking incident occurred in Heidelberg. Christianne and Erich Fortner, along with a visiting newswriter from the Heidelberg Post, Jacob Mauler, were shot to death in their home." Since Johan killed her parents and Mr. Mauler on their twentieth birthday, this implies the two were born in May. Furthermore, if they were born after the twenty first, their astrological symbol would be Gemini, or the sign of the twins. Quotes "The big secret to breaking the rules is to make it look as though you're following them." "Tell me, what do you think is the ultimate fear? I really thought I'd already reached the darkest of the dark, but then, ahead of me, I beheld a darkness even greater still." "I woke up from the dream. There were so many visions I had of the end, but now, I'm picturing a different ending altogether. A clearer vision of the true ending. It's from a memory only I have; the real place where I must be." "How weak the mind when it wants to forget. Maybe you didn't forget. Maybe you're lying. Is it a lie you tell everyone around you, or perhaps a lie you tell yourself?" "I was supposed to die that night. You're the one who resurrected me, doctor." "Doctor Tenma, for you, all lives are created equal; that's why I came back to life. But you've finally come to realize it now, haven't you? Only one thing is equal for all, and that is death." "You can see it, the scenery for a doomsday." "What can you see when you look into my eyes? I was born in a town that was straight out of a fairy tale. Many people died there. And when I walked away, I held hands with my other self. To me, it seemed like we were the only two people in the whole world. Neither one of us possessed a real name." "The end. What exactly is the end? The end. The end. The end. I've seen the end over and over. What is the end?" "Do you think your sin will disappear if you lie?" "What I'm most afraid of...is...forgetting Anna. The strange lessons we have every day...are making my memories fade. Please, don't make me forget Anna. It's only Anna and me in this whole world." (stated by his younger self) "The monster inside of me, wasn't inside me. It was outside." "There's nothing special about being born. Not a thing. Most of the universe is just death, nothing more. In this universe of ours, the birth of a new life on some tiny corner of our planet is nothing but a tiny, insignificant flash. Death is a normal thing. So why live?" "Was my mother really trying to save me that day, or was she just confusing me with my sister? Well, which is it? Which one of us didn't she need?" Trivia Pictures johanpeek.jpg|Johan is watching you. thank you.jpg|Johan in broad day light. johan smile.jpg|He uses his good looks to get to people's hearts. wavyhair.jpg|In the first volumes of the manga, he had wavier hair. 0_671e5_a141479c_orig.jpg|Johan is seen in many of Franz Bonaparta's sketches along with his twin sister, Nina. 34. At the Edge of Darkness.avi snapshot 10.51 -2012.07.14 19.12.43-.jpg|A prostitute gave Johan a free balloon. Category:Characters Category:Experiments